Mizutsune(HC)
The HC Mizutsune is a HC Variant of the Mizutsune, first encountered in G-Rank in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Explanation Older Mizutsune that have a taste for a particular species of fish and have found aggressive ways to use their bubbly secretions. Aesthetic Differences Aura of bubbles coming from hairs, white claws, right eye is green with blue pupil, left eye is purple with yellow pupil, small amount of thin fur under neck, and longer fins. Attacks and Moves HC Mizutsune shares the same attacks as the Tamamitsune. Popping Bubbles: Unlike normal Mizutsune, its bubbles don't drift into the air after being breath from its mouth. Instead, when the bubbles reach a certain distance, they pop. When the bubbles pop, it actually causes a roar effect that requires Earplugs, stunning hunters. Speedy Escape: Now when it leaves an area, it will slide forward towards the exit to the next zone like Lagombi. As it slides forward, bubbles will be left behind it as it slides forward before they all pop the moment it is out of the area. Bubbly Roar: Now when it roars, many small bubbles will fly from its body towards hunters before popping. These bubbles don't deal any damage but cause Bubbleblight to nearby hunters. Bubble Summon: HC Mizutsune will get in a pose, similar to Lagiacrus'(4th Gen), as the bubbles around it foam out of its hairs. It will than raise its head up, as it roars, making large bubbles that fly towards enemies from a distance. This attack can send up to ten bubbles at hunters at once, causing Bubbleblight. Slippery Puddles: It will stand upright preparing to do a bodyslam before slamming its body on the ground. Quickly after the bodyslam, HC Mizutsune will spin in a circle and twice, leaving behind a large amount of secretions on the ground. HC Mizutsune makes a slippery puddle that instantly causes severe Bubbleblight, without two strikes from its bubbles, and making hunters slip around. It can make up to five puddles altogether but each puddle stays in the area for one minute. Circling Bubble Barrage: HC Mizutsune will turn towards a hunter before sliding behind them. It will than slide around the hunter, sending out multiple bubbles that entangle the hunter, circling them and stop. Quickly, after the barrage, it will shoot a beam of water at the hunter as it swipes it from left to right and roars. This attack can cause Waterblight and Bubbleblight. Bushido Bubble Strike: It will run at the hunter as if it is about to attack. If the hunter hits it or attacks near it, HC Mizutsune will quickly spin pass the hunter, not taking any damage, before turning around and jumping into the air. As it jumps into the air, it will quickly breath down three large bubbles at the hunter below it before landing. When it lands, it will slowly back up and kick up dirt behind it. This attack causes Bubbleblight but the last kick actually causes Dark. Blinding Beauty Whips: HC Mizutsune will blindly turn aggressive for a few seconds as the fins on its head turn red. It will than run towards a hunter before tail flipping in front of itself like Rathian. After the first tail flip, it will quickly turn towards that hunter again, charge at them, and tail flip again. After the second tail flip, it will slide towards the hunter before turning midway and slapping them with its tail. If a hunter is hit by its tail, it causes Dark and this attack does a lot of damage. Dark Bewitching Mode: A special mode it can go in at random. In this mode, HC Mizutsune will begin to produce secretions of a certain species of fish it is known to love and now all of its attacks cause Dark, including its bubbles. This mode is very short lived and only last about thirty five seconds at maximum. When it gets out of this mode, it will roar and release all of the fish's secretions from its bubbles. When it goes into this mode, HC Mizutsune's scales will turn a blurry bluish-pink. Mega Bubble: In Rage Mode, HC Mizutsune will swings it head from side to side with its mouth, attempting to breath bubbles at the hunter, though no bubbles come out. All of sudden, it opens its mouth wide and a huge bubble begins to grow from its mouth. As this bubble grows, HC Tamamitsune is open to attacks but this is very risky. When the huge bubble reaches a certain size, it will pop loudly and damage any hunters heavily that are near it or HC Tamamitsune, in some cases even instant KO one. From a distance, the pop actually requires HG Earplugs to block. This attack causes Bubbleblight. Fox's Movements: It will breath a beam at hunter before jumping and spinning forward as it does it. This attack causes Waterblight. Bushido Beam Strike: Similar to the Bushido Bubble Strike but only done in Rage Mode. HC Mizutsune will jump from side to side towards the hunter, in attempt to get the hunter to evade or guard. If a hunter guards or evades while under HC Mizutsune as it jumps, HC Tamamitsune will quickly shoot a beam below it to strike the hunter quickly, causing Waterblight. Notes *HC Mizutsune is encountered only in G-Rank strangely and appears at SR100. **This also applies for HC Dinovaldo, HC Raizekusu, HC Gamuto, and HC Osutogaroa. *HC Mizutsune are known to eat a particular fish known as Dakuga. *BannedLagiacrus gave HC Tamamitsune the status effect, Dark, due to him hearing about "blinding beauty" or "blinding love". *Due to the larger fins and the ability to flash them red, it is likely that the HC Tamamitsune are old males. *Some of HC Mizutsune's attacks are based on the Hunting Style known as Bushido Style. *Interestingly, the beauty of the HC Mizutsune is blinding just like the sacred beast in Yukumo Village's legends. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:HC